


Caught in a Web

by TapBluesNLindyhopDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blood Loss, Bodily Functions, But enemas with spider venom, But it gets clean eventually, But it is spider webbing that acts like a cock ring, Butt Plugs, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Comfort, Constipation, Creature Castiel, Dean Freaks Out, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dehydration, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enemas, Graphic Birth Scene, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Ingestion of spider venom, Interspecies Sex, It's actually a barbed leg and fang that acts in place of a penis, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Object Insertion, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Spider Babies, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Swallow and regurgitation of scat, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle sex is brief, This is so hard to tag!, Veeerrry messy, cold shower, i don’t know how else to tag this shit, it gets messy, raw meat consumption, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt a mysterious, unknown creature for a missing persons case in Indiana.  Things don't go well for Dean when they split up, and he happens upon the creature's web. Spoiler: the creature is Cas.





	1. The Hunt Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069277) by [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen). 



> This fic is inspired by the spider that appeared in the upper corner of the entry door to my apartment. Since it never actually crawled into my apartment and didn’t bother me, I never tried to get rid of it. It laid an egg sac, the egg sac hatched, and let out many tiny spiders. Let’s just say it creeped me out. 
> 
> Please, read the tags before continuing on. This fic will be strange and weird, but if that’s your cup of tea, join this crazy ride with me!

Sam and Dean are lounging around Bobby’s house between hunts. They are both kicking back, having a drink of beer. Sam searches the internet for a new case while Dean has his headphones in and watches some strange Japanese porn involving tentacle sex. The man on screen has one tentacle squeezing around the base of his cock, one tentacle shoved down his throat, and one tentacle inserted up his asshole, prodding at his prostate. The moans escaping the dude’s mouth are obscene. His dick is red and swollen; the guy on screen is about to release his load and Dean’s starting to get a hard-on, but he doesn’t dare pull it out to start stroking himself with Sam around. He hopes his brother’s gigantic alpha nose can’t smell the slick that begins leaking from his asshole, dampening his boxers.

Dean is so enthralled with what he’s watching that he barely hears Sam’s shout of “Dean! Dean!”

Dean immediately pauses the video, tugs out his earbuds, and responds slightly annoyed at the interruption, “What is it?”

“I think I found a case!” says Sam with much enthusiasm.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Get this. Two IU students visiting the Brown County State Park outside of Bloomington, Indiana mysteriously disappeared. They were camping out with a large group of college friends during fall break. It says that one student on the same camping trip reported that the two missing students went off on their own in the middle of the day. They didn’t notice their disappearance until late in the evening. No one heard any mysterious sounds and evidence of their current location hasn’t yet been uncovered.”

“Sounds strange... Have any clue what it might be?” Dean asks.

“I have no idea! We should go check it out.”

Sam and Dean pack their bags and begin their drive in the Impala to Bloomington, Indiana the following day. They stay there overnight. Bloomington turns out to be a quaint, hipster college town. Dean decides to hit up a local bar that night to try his luck on some college chicks in need of a study break. Although he’s a little groggy in the morning, it was all totally worth it! Sam, the goody two-shoe, stayed at the motel all night to get a good night’s rest before the hunt.

In the morning, they go to the crime scene dressed in cheap suits. They flash their fake FBI badges and talk to some of the forest rangers and sheriffs to gain more information. They don’t discover anything they don’t already know. No one has found sight of a body yet, and no evidence of the disappearance is uncovered.

Sam and Dean decide to stick around until dusk to do some scouting of their own. When they return to the site, no one else is present as the sheriffs and rangers have gone home for the night.

They each grab a flashlight and double check that their guns are safely tucked away within quick grabbing distance. This hunt is a little unusual, as they have no clue what they’re going to be up against. To cover more ground, they decide to split up.

It turns out to be a pretty boring night. The only strange thing that happened was when Dean spotted a dark splotch in one of the trees. As Dean crept closer, the thing jumped out, let out a squeal, and flew away. It turned out to be a fruit bat. Though it freaked Dean out a little bit (he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent letting out a high-pitched girlish scream and drawing unwanted attention from Sam), it was not at all what they were looking for.

Dean decides to call Sam’s phone.

Dean says, “Hey, found anything?”

“Nope, you?”

“Nope. Ready to head back and do more investigating tomorrow?”

“Sure. See ya in a bit,” says Sam before Dean hangs up the phone.

Dean’s walking in the direction towards the Impala when he clumsily trips over a massive branch on the trail that he doesn’t notice while storing his phone away.

He ends up landing in the side shrubbery. But he never actually lands with a thud. He’s caught within branches. He tries wiggling around a bit, but gets nowhere. He yanks his arms, but they don’t budge. He attempts to kick out his legs, but those are stuck, too. He can’t retrieve his cell phone, or his gun, or his knife. The flashlight slipped out of his hands when he tripped, landing somewhere deep in the bushes. Every futile attempt to escape ends without luck.

He doesn’t give up, though, and keeps struggling. He attempts to pull the shoes off of his feet, but they are tied too tight.  Because of the cold fall air, he zipped his jacket all the way up, so at least he’s warm on this cold fall night.

This is quite strange. Dean doesn’t remember seeing any large webs close to the path earlier that day. Either the web is hidden well – which can’t be right because Dean landed not far from the trail -- or it is invisible to human eyes. Suddenly, Dean feels vibrations that bob his entire body up and down. His struggling has alerted a creature.

Whatever this creature is, it’s massive. It wraps itself around Dean’s body and yanks him free. But it doesn’t let Dean go. Suddenly Dean feels a sharp stab of pain on the back of his neck. Then he finds himself slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first encounter with the spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another short chapter! This is being posted right after I came home from work and took a quick shower. I could’ve posted more, but work is driving me insane! I had two 60-hour work weeks in a row (without overtime pay because I’m salaried) because I’ve been put in charge of a massive project that spans across the entire plant (approx. 200 employees). Last week was prep week. And this entire week my days have been spent walking back and forth across the plant and I’m exhausted! The project was a logistical nightmare, but I had support from numerous coworkers and we’re hiring someone new to start in 2-3 weeks (he will take over this project/department). My vacation next week will be well-deserved.  
> Long story short, I’ve been relieving stress by writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! This one is a bit dark.

Dean awakes with a buzzing headache, figuring it’s just another hangover. And then he’s confused as his vision is blocked by something. Maybe it’s the motel’s bed sheet covers? He goes to reach up and pull them down. He discovers that he can’t move anything. Then all of the memories come flooding back.

_Shit!_ Sam’s probably freaked out right now, wildly searching for Dean. He starts thrashing around, trying to move and free _something_. Nothing works, yet again. It is then that Dean realizes he’s been stripped of all of his clothing. He no longer has his gun, or his knife, or his cell phone. He has no way to contact Sam now. How long has it been since he last saw Sam? Dean can’t see the light of day right now, so he can’t know for certain, but surely it’s been half a day already. Maybe Sam will contact Bobby, convince another hunter or two to join the search. Dean stumbled upon the web himself, so how difficult could it be to find him?

Well, he never did find either of the missing persons even though he found the creature who kidnapped them. If they are in the same situation as him, they’re probably dead by now. And he never did spot a sign that a human crossed the path around the location where he tripped and fell. It will be difficult for even the most experienced hunter to track and find the missing persons, and that includes Dean. He only hopes that Sam will come to his rescue, like a knight in shining armor.

Dean takes a deep breath in order to calm himself, not let this situation overwhelm him, and focus his thoughts. At least whatever he’s covered in is keeping him warm in the frigid fall weather. And it’s breathable; Dean’s not suffering from lack of oxygen. The mesh hugs his body, kind of like one of those stretchy, full body, polyester jumpsuits. His hands are trapped at the small of his back as if a length of rope has bound his wrists tightly together. His legs are dangling with his knees slightly bent. It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, but it could be much worse, so he’s grateful.

Dean Winchester is not one to give up, so he does the only thing he can think to do to escape: he starts wildly flailing around. This time he doesn’t even notice the spider’s presence until there’s a pain in the back of his neck. Dean’s body goes limp as he starts feeling light headed before his vision blacks out.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean comes back to consciousness again and this time the headache is much worse. His throat is starting to go dry; the thought of a glass of water is so enticing! He feels little _tap, tap, tap_ s across his entire body. It must be raining outside. That’s not good; the rain will wash away his tracks, making it more difficult for anyone to find Dean’s current location. And the rain will destroy his cell phone, where ever it is, so Sam won’t even be able to use that to track his location.  That also leaves him with no way to contact anyone, even if Dean is eventually able to find his cellphone.

The mesh doesn’t let any water in, which also means it doesn’t let any fluids out. And while Dean was passed out this time, bodily functions occurred. There is a wet warmth encompassing his dick as well as some lumps smashed against his ass. He’s also sweaty and gross and hasn’t showered in a while. There ain’t nothin’ he can do about it right now, though.

Because Dean is stubborn and there is nothing else for him to do, he continues struggling for his life. He attempts flailing around some more and is again unsuccessful. It only makes the poop and piss spread further.

It just now occurs to Dean that it’s been awhile since he’s had anything to eat. His stomach grumbles at the thought. He’s now trapped, tired, thirsty, and hungry without clothes, weapons, food, water, or phone! He’s also sweaty and gross, sitting in his own feces and urine. Will this be the end for Dean Winchester? It can’t be! That would be a piss poor way to die. So he continues onward, trying to break free.

At some point, Dean begins reaching physical exhaustion. Being without food or water for so long has definitely taken a toll on his body. But he persists, the amount of thrashing slowly decreasing over the course of what feels like several hours, until he can no longer will his body to move.

This time, Dean can sense the slight vibrations as the creature approaches him again. He can feel a pressure on his body as the creature wraps itself around him. Then there’s that devilish prick at the back of his neck and it’s not too long before the blackness takes over.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean is in really bad shape when he wakes up next. The pain in his head is unbearable and he’s beginning to feel nauseated. It’s too painful to try to move around and break free. The feces have dried and feel crusty on his bum. His skin feels red and raw from the mesh rubbing against his body during his thrashing. This is it. This is how Dean Winchester’s gonna die. Stuck in a web against his will. To die of thirst and hunger and blood loss. Covered in his own urine, sweat, and feces. Such a depressing way to go.

In this time of losing hope, Dean’s thoughts turn to the day before they went on this hunt. If only he could still be sitting in Bobby’s house, drinking beer with Sammy. If only he could be watching porn while his brother, the brainiac, searches for a case. If only…If only…

And what was that video he was watching? Ahhh yes, the Japanese tentacle porn. _Wonder if anything like that could happen between me and the creature,_ Dean thinks curiously. Hmmmm…. Dean’s starting to get strangely turned on by the mere strand of a thought. It must be that time of year again; time for his heat. Dean focuses on those thoughts of sex and porn, getting more and more turned on by the mental images of the man with a red, swollen dick on the brink of coming. _Oooohhh!_ And what if Dean was that man! He imagines himself being fucked violently, held down against his will, dick constrained so he’s unable to come. What is this creature capable of doing to him? He doesn’t know if he should be terrified, but his body is so turned on right now!

Despite his dwindling vitals, Dean starts producing slick. It soaks into the webbing around his ass, congealing uncomfortably with the fecal matter that was already back there, and leaving a cold wetness behind. Every time there is a slight breeze, a coolness can be felt on his butt. His dick is constrained by the webbing, preventing him from getting hard past a certain point like a cock ring. As his cock expands, the urine spreads out until it’s soaking his inner thighs, lower belly, and even his perineum.

Before he knows what happened, there’s a pressure enveloping Dean’s body. He hears a tearing noise and then, even though there’s a mess back there, something jams itself into his asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who’ve left kudos and comments thus far! Although I’ll be on vacation next week, I already have a draft of the next chapter written. My goal is to post it sometime next weekend.


	3. Dean's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean undergoes his heat, the creature decides to have sex with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait till next weekend to post this, but it's ready now, so y'all can have two new chapters this weekend. Woohoo! But the next chapter update might be awhile since I'll be on vacation next week. 
> 
> Shout out to @Mayalaen for inspiring the idea of the barbed appendages in this chapter! That small idea made all of the little fragments come together in my mind and actually spurred the writing of the outline for this fic. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warnings for dubcon and inter-species sex.

The creature’s massive leg drills deep into Dean’s asshole without considering the predicament back there. It’s quite a shock, actually. The spider at least waits several seconds to allow Dean to adjust to the intrusion before moving.

The leg starts moving slowly, in and out of Dean’s hole. After a few passes, Dean becomes aware of strange bristles on the creature’s legs. It feels soft like dog or cat fur. The leg eventually finds his prostrate, and he lets out moans of pleasure at the sensation.

Inspired by those sounds, the creature begins thrusting slightly faster and harder. Slick leaks profusely out of Dean’s hole and the poor spider’s leg is filthy, coated with slick and feces.

Soon there is another leg prodding at Dean’s hole. It slides alongside the other leg, stretching Dean wider. As the thrusting continues, Dean can’t help but think back to the porno he watched several days ago. He wonders how he must look – face contorted in pleasure, dick enlarged and leaking precome, slick dripping down his legs, mouth hanging agape, the creature fucking him from behind. Hmmm…. This moment is like a real life porn video, and that realization turns Dean on even more in his heat-induced haze.

It’s not long before a third leg joins in with the other two.  Dean’s cock is swollen and constrained by the webbing, which acts like a cock ring. Now his dick is throbbing, and he desperately squirms in an endeavor to stimulate some kind of friction to no avail. He whines in frustration.

To distract himself from his aching cock, Dean draws his attention to the stretch on his hole, which is insane! He feels as if it can’t expand any wider without causing physical damage to his anal canal. The creature decides to pick up the pace now. The friction of the leg hairs rubbing inside Dean’s anal cavity causes the hair to stiffen. The hair now has an abrasiveness similar to the soft bristles of a toothbrush. It’s not exactly painful, but it’s not super pleasant either; it’s tolerable and will take some getting used to.

The spider keeps finding Dean’s prostate with every thrust, and Dean’s becoming more and more aroused. Heat pools in his stomach and he comes despite the netting’s strain on his dick. The excrement remains stuck inside the webbing, combining with the urine that was already there.

The sticky residue clings to Dean’s dick. Even though he came, the creature doesn’t stop moving; it hasn’t gotten its fill yet.

The legs disappear from his hole, and Dean mourns the loss of being filled. Soon, though, there’s something else even bigger trying to force its way in. The three spider legs were just a tease in comparison to the size of this thing. Whatever it is incrementally forces its way inside Dean’s hole, traveling millimeter by millimeter until it finally settles. This appendage has fuzzy hairs on it just like the legs did. The thing starts moving slowly with shallow thrusts. It picks up the pace quickly and the hairs start to stiffen. That toothbrush feeling occurs now and progresses even further. Soon it’s like strands of steel wool scraping along Dean’s insides. The feeling hinges on being too painful to be pleasurable.

Then legs start working their way in alongside the large appendage. Dean’s hole is under much abuse right now, but he couldn’t care less because of his heat-addled mind. It’s not long before Dean’s hard-on returns. The pace picks up, moving faster and faster, stiffening hairs scraping along flesh.

Suddenly, all motion comes to a holt. There are many pricks of pain as the hairs poke and inject themselves into Dean’s skin. A heavy stream of fluid is expelled into his hole. The feeling makes Dean go over the edge for the second time. The little space left inside the webbing is too small for the release of his second load, and it squishes out towards his lower stomach and anus.

Dean’s ass remains plugged with all of the appendages occupying his hole. They stay there, the hairs still embedded in his skin.

 _Well, this is awkward_ Dean thinks. And his thoughts begin to wander.

His body feels limp, well spent after that round of sex. He could really use a shower right now! Dean doesn’t even know when he’s last had one because he’s been oblivious to the passage of time. His body reeks, caked with dirt, semen, and other bodily fluids. He can just imagine standing underneath a pleasantly hot stream of water, letting all the grime slither down the drain. Even a crapy motel shower seems so appealing right now!

Soon his thoughts turn to food. His stomach aches and he’s painfully hungry. Literally _anything_ edible would do right now. A burger from his favorite diner would be amazing! But there is no way he’d be able to get anything like that while being trapped in the forest. Maybe some sort of animal carcass would be satisfactory. Like a deer, or rabbit, or fish. And he’s so hungry right now, he could probably eat it raw and not be overtly disgusted. 

Besides being hungry, Dean is also extremely thirsty. His throat is dry, almost sore from making all of those strange noises. There certainly must be a stream of water nearby somewhere. The thought of a cold glass of ice water makes his scorching mouth even drier!

Water and food… If he doesn’t get some soon, he won’t live to see another day. Maybe he could somehow communicate with this creature and it could retrieve some food and water for him?

 _Ughhhhh._ Dean groans. His thoughts are cut off as his stomach feels swollen from all of the fluids trapped inside his ass. Cramps begin to form in his lower belly. Could the spider’s semen have acidic qualities?

Dean breathes deeply, in through is nose, out through his mouth, trying to relax through the discomfort. _Deep breath in... Deep breath out… And in... And out._

He also notices a numbness around his asshole. Dean knows that the appendages are currently stuck inside his butt, though he can no longer feel each individual hair attached to the wall of his anus. Before, he felt as though he couldn’t be stretched any wider without causing damage to his asshole. Now, he feels as though his hole has the elasticity of a rubber band and could be stretched even wider.

It’s several minutes until the spider’s legs finally unhook themselves from Dean’s ass. They slowly slither out, and a stream of semen and slick rushes out from his hole. Dean breathes out a deep sigh of relief.  

His gaping, empty hole and the surrounding webbing are damp, left exposed to the wilderness. As a breeze comes by, he shivers from the uncomfortable coldness.

Shortly after the spider’s legs have been released from Dean’s ass, the creature abruptly leaves.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean is an exhausted mess after being thoroughly fucked, it's time to recover. The grime is finally washed away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this past-due chapter is worth the wait! I struggled to find the time and motivation to write this, but this chapter is finally complete! My goal is to have the next one finished and posted before GISHWHES starts.
> 
> Be prepared for some make-believe spider and human biology (in this chapter and future ones)! Some of it is based on the little bit of research that I did for this fic, but most is just made-up.

Dean is left hanging limply in the forest, body encompassed by the constricting, tight mesh-y web. His limbs ache as though he ran a marathon. His heart is about to burst out of his chest, pulse still racing. But he no longer feels the need to be rigorously fucked by some creature; his heat symptoms have faded for the moment.

Dean is left alone in thought. And now he has the unfortunate opportunity to let the preceding events coalesce in his mind. _Shit!_ It all happened so quickly…

In the moment, the violent fucking between him and the creature was candy for his heat-adled mind. But if the same events were to take place a couple of days from now, the occurrence might be an unwanted invasion of his personal space. Man, he needs to breakout of this forest and develop a plan of escape. Or else he’ll be stuck here forever and who knows what the creature will want to do with him next. Okay, he tries moving his limbs, but they feel like Jell-O and refuse move like he wants them to.

A tingling sensation spreads across his entire body, the vibrations becoming more intense until legs rip the webbing from Dean’s face. He is suddenly struck by blinding light, eyes squinting while trying to adjust to the impending daylight in the shaded forest.

A hairy limb shoves its way into Dean’s mouth, forcing icy liquid down his throat. Dean nearly chokes from the sudden obtrusion but manages to swallow without gagging. And boy, is it wonderful! Finally, some water! Before he knows it, the limb is gone, but another one quickly takes its place and Dean keeps gulping water until he becomes bloated.

Before the next leg touches Dean’s lips, he gasps out, “okay, okay. No more.” His thirst has been thoroughly quenched, but then his stomach reminds him of his hunger. Oh, how Dean wishes for something to eat… Then the spider vanishes behind the trees, out of sight.

Now Dean finally has a chance to survey surroundings. He cranes his neck in attempt to acquire a three-sixty view. All he can see is trees that must span for miles. He is nowhere near the path where he fell only days ago. How will anyone find him now?

Dean is on edge. Must be from heat hormones. He takes deep calming breaths, struggling to not freak out. He tries to focus on something far away to reduce his anxiety. Looking out in the distance, he sees more webbing occupying the space between two sizable trees. The sunlight glints off of the thin threads, causing a glittering effect. It’s gorgeous; Dean becomes mesmerized by the sight, observing every intricately made pattern that he can see from a distance. The distraction effectively takes his mind off of those anxiety inducing thoughts.

Then he sees the black creature in his periphery. It’s dragging a carcass covered in webbing. The web-coated animal is a decent size, with long legs, a slim body, and antlers. It looks like a deer that died several days ago, maybe even weeks or months. Who knows? The creature rips the carcass open, cuts the skin with its fangs, and starts gutting the dead animal.

The spider holds a piece of raw animal flesh to Dean’s lips. Normally, eating raw meat would be absolutely revolting. But Dean hasn’t eaten in several days and is starving. He garbles it down without hesitation. It’s tender, slimy, and almost gag worthy from the way blood gushes in his mouth with every chew. He barely manages to eat piece after piece of the carcass without vomiting.

The moment Dean can’t eat another bite, he shakes his head to indicate that he’s had enough in the hope that the spider understands. It somehow does comprehend the meaning behind the motion and the creature discards the uneaten meat. The deer carcass is left to rot away on the forest floor.

Now, Dean has been fed and his thirst has been quenched. The only thing left is to be cleaned. As if the creature has read his thoughts, it starts to unravel the webbing around his body.

Dean’s first thoughts go to escape. However, because he has been immobile for so long, his muscles have significantly atrophied to the point that every movement feels like trying to maneuver through wet cement. His physical strength is useless and he can’t break free from the clutches of the spider. He’ll have to create a strategic plan in the future if he ever wishes to escape this forest.

The creature supports Dean’s dead weight with its many limbs. One of its legs sucks up water from a nearby puddle and squirts it over Dean’s unclothed body. It’s freezing cold and goosebumps emerge across his skin. With each squirt of water, the grime slithers away to the ground. The spider trickles some on top of his head and starts massaging his scalp. Dean’s body relaxes into the sensation of limbs gently rubbing small circles around his head. The limbs move further down to his shoulders, easing out the knots. Then they go even lower to his back, and Dean starts moaning in pleasure. The spider continues on, cleaning his arms, his chest, and his abdomen.

The genital area is the most heavily contaminated portion of his body. When the creature arrives to that area, it scrubs at the crusty bits with its hairy legs, applying gentle pressure to his groin in order to sweep the grime away. His ass crack undergoes an even more intense leg scrubbing. The leg roughly scrapes back and forth multiple times, leaving his hole pink and sensitive to the touch. Each gust of wind ignites a mild sting along his ass crack.

At the end, Dean is a shivering mess, the sound of teeth chattering the only thing he can hear. The spider then begins wrapping Dean in fresh webbing, and he is too cold and exhausted to put up any form of protest.

After being safely bundled in place and having that protection from outside elements, Dean’s body begins to warm up. Once the shivering dies down, he drifts off to sleep knowing all his needs have been satiated at this moment in time.


	5. Hello, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean freaks out, but then he’s comforted, and then more smutty goodness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! Life keeps getting in the way and it’s been difficult to find the motivation to write. Plus I have finally started drawing my personal comic again (I'm working on a dedication to the Supernatural fandom right now). I can’t guarantee when I’ll have the next chapter complete, but hopefully it’ll be out within the next month. And thanks again to all those who have left kudos and comments. They always make my day and give me more motivation to write.
> 
> Between last time and now, I’ve had more run-ins with spiders. It must be karma. I recently moved from the Midwestern US to the Southern US and, except behind glass windows in zoos, had never seen a spider larger than pea-sized till now. One day, walking to my car from my apartment to go to work, I spotted what I thought was a little frog (they are adorable, by the way, and come out after it rains). As I walked closer, curious to see it up close, I discovered it was not a frog. Nope. It was a spider. This thing was quarter sized (NOT including its legs), crawled around pretty quickly, and looked fucking creepy. As soon as I realized what it was, I ran away (I was luckily outside, so I could run away). I learned later that it was a wolf spider. Thank goodness that thing wasn’t in my apartment, just outside of it. I wouldn’t have known how to get rid of a spider that large.
> 
> Anyways, that incident reminded me of this fic and how I really needed to write another chapter for it, so here you go.

Dean wakes sprawled out, a warm, soft bed beneath him.  His hands are tied above his head, and his legs are tied to the bed posts. His cock is achingly hard, pressing up against his stomach. Beads of sweat form on his forehead, slowly dripping in rivulets down his face. A nervous heat pools in his lower belly. There’s a faint click as the door knob turns and the hinges creek till the door is fully open. He gazes out into the dark hallway. As his eyes focus, he notices the presence of the spider.

Dean starts panting hard as the creature scurries until it’s looming over his exposed body. He can do nothing but stare as his hole flutters at the barely-there pressure of the spider’s appendage circling his hole… until it suddenly jams itself inside.

He gasps as he’s shaken awake, back to the present in the lonesome forest. Dean’s bum is soaking wet as slick pours from his hole -- a side effect from the heat-induced dream. As in his dream, his cock is achingly hard, and unfortunately there’s nothing for him to do until the spider comes back.

This sensation is maddening; he’s so turned on right now, but he can’t really do anything about it. He lets out an aggravated whimper; his patience is wearing thin.

Several minutes pass by and he’s still hard, no spider yet. Out of desperation (because he just can’t take it anymore, damit!), he starts thrusting his hips forward, trying to get some friction. But it’s no use; humping empty air results in no further stimulation of his cock.

After what feels like hours, finally, _finally_ faint tremors shake Dean’s body. At first he thinks he’s just imagining things because the vibrations are slightly felt. But the vibrations increase ‘till he can feel the gentle caress as the spider envelopes his body. A comforting warmth expands through Dean’s chest and he lets out a breath of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding. The spider is back, encompassing him in tender appendages. It almost feels like home.

Wait, _should this feel like home? I’m trapped, against my will, imprisoned in this web. It’s been forever since I’ve seen Sammy, or any human being for that matter. I haven’t had a real meal, or taken a real shower, in DAYS. I have to rely on this creature to clean me after taking a shit, to feed me, to give me water. I never actually consented to the sex, so it’s technically rape, but I think I’ve enjoyed it??? WHAT THE FUCK?!_

A strange high pitched clucking noise breaks Dean away from his thoughts. The legs surrounding his body give a gentle squeeze and then slowly shift. The legs move repetitively, stroking up and down his back, his chest, his arms, his legs, his neck.  The tension in his body leaves as Dean lets himself relax into the caressing. The spider keeps up the stroking and Dean falls into a meditative state. He lets out a pleased “hhmmmm” while teetering on the brink of unconsciousness.

Then legs start gently massaging his hole. They circle and circle and circle for quite some time. Dean starts getting impatient and whimpers out his grief; he needs more _now!_ The appendage, after several minutes, finally breaches his hole, dragging half an inch in and out of his ass. It’s something more, but not enough. This creature is taking its goddamn time.

The creature is methodical about fucking its leg in and out of Dean’s asshole. After each stroke, the leg gets maybe a millimeter deeper. The process is aggravatingly slow. Being trapped, Dean can’t do anything but let out frustrated whimper after whimper and take what the spider gives him.

It takes a while, but the leg finally reaches Dean’s prostate, and his body jolts at the touch. In each slow drag in, the leg brushes against the sensitive bundle and Dean can’t help but shiver each time. His cock is thickening, throbbing in pleasure-pain, staying stiff without being tended to. Pre-come leaks in slow dribbles from its head and soaks into the webbing.

Eventually, after what seems like hours, the leg fully settles up Dean’s ass. The spider pauses, wraps its body in a hugging embrace around Dean, gives out a high pitched clucking sound, and then starts thrusting its leg, hard and fast.

Dean is not prepared for the suddenness. He wails out in pleasure, finally getting what he desired during that intense build-up. His butt cheeks clench, and he releases his load as he groans out.  But the creature isn’t finished yet.

Like the last time, the hairs of the appendage begin to stiffen, scraping against the inner walls of his anal cavity. It isn’t long before the leg is gone, and Dean whimpers at the loss of being filled.

Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long, as a thick appendage quickly takes its place and starts working its way into Dean’s ass. It starts shallow, gaining minute distance upon each thrust. Unbelievably, the blood rushes to Dean’s cock and he’s fully stiff again, leaking more pre-come.

The appendage is at full stiffness when settled all the way down. Dean finally has a chance to breath deep, lung-full breaths in and out. He takes in the feeling of his ass being plugged up by the appendage, slick dripping from his butt hole, the wet warmth of his release surrounding his cock within the webbing.

The appendage stays in place, unmoving once its settled. Dean lets in a sharp intake of breath as the small barbs release, sending sharp pricks into his ass.

Come rushes into his ass shortly after, the leg blocking its escape. Thereafter, Dean comes again, the sticky fluid gushing out of the little space of webbing surrounding his dick. His semen coats his backside and lower belly and will turn into a crusty mess in just a few short hours, and will remain there until he’s given his next “spider shower”.

Dean is exhausted yet again. All of this spider sex is wearing him out. He silently waits for the barbs to evacuate his asshole so that he can get some well-deserved rest.

Before that happens, a low, grumbly voice sounds in his head: _Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel._


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas settle into their relationship. A surprise awaits them during Dean's next heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve last posted. It’s been tough finding both the time and motivation to write this thing. 
> 
> Re-read the tags -- some new ones have been added since last time (though no birth scene this chapter… it will be coming soon (: ). And I realized I had forgotten to include a tag that was relevant since chapter one. Whoops. But it's there now!
> 
> Ooooooh. And another spider-related thing that has happened to me since I posted the last chapter: someone at the plant at which I work had a recordable injury. When he reached to adjust the seat of his forklift, a black widow spider bit his hand. I heard second-hand that his hand swelled to five times its normal size and he was rushed to the ER. Supposedly pest control came around and sprayed. The whole incident made me slightly hesitant to return to work. Oh well… Now back to the main story:

At first, physical contact was the only way to make the telepathic connection work two ways. Castiel could still hear Dean’s thoughts if he was within viewing distance; physical contact wasn’t necessary. And Dean could only hear Castiel’s thoughts when they were touching. Their connection was strongest right after sex. After each subsequent round, their bond would grow deeper. Several weeks later, they could communicate telepathically over quite a distance.

Certain thoughts creep into Dean’s mind, thoughts that he’d rather not have Cas -- yes, Dean recently started to use that particular nickname -- listening in on. And unfortunately there’s no way to filter his thoughts; Cas can hear every single one of them. It’s tough to control his thoughts when his mind drifts on its own while Cas is away.

Dean’s still uncertain about this whole situation, about him being kept in Cas’s care, almost like a pet. That particular subject is a reoccurring consideration, and of course, he only reflects upon it when Cas is gone retrieving supplies.

One day, upon returning to the web, Cas confronts Dean about his thoughts.

_Dean, I must bring it up. You’ve recently contemplated making an escape, returning to your life as a hunter. Not just once, quite frequently actually._

_Yes, Cas, I have. I’ve always wondered… would you ever let me leave the web? It’s been forever since I’ve seen Sam…_

_If I thought it would bring you peace and happiness, then yes. But I don’t believe so. I’ve been witness to your thoughts and nightmares. In the past, you were always on high alert. You never took the time to care for yourself._

_Wait! I took care of me n’ Sammy when Dad wasn’t there!_

_And I don’t doubt that you raised your brother, Sam, well and to the best of your ability. However, in doing so, you didn’t get the chance to do what made YOU happy._

_Takin’ care of Sammy made me happy._

_But that didn’t nurture your personal well-being and mental health. You never took time to care for yourself; you always put your brother’s needs ahead of your own._

_Yeah, I guess so. Good thing you’re here now to take care of my needs. I do miss Sammy, though. You should meet him sometime._

_I’d love to meet him, Dean, but I don’t know how he’d feel about his brother having a spider as a mate._

_You’re right. Ugh! He’d probably shoot first, ask questions later. I guess you’ll just have to be his replacement._

_You see me as your brother?_

_Ew! No! Nothing like that! You’re my… my mate._

_Oh. Okay._

_[Dean yawns] Yaaauuughhh! I think it’s time for a nap._

_Well, then. Sweet dreams._

_Thanks, Cas._

A couple of months pass by. Dean is still never allowed to leave the web on his own, and he’s still hand fed and washed by Cas. Even though he’s stuck against his will (though it’s partially a self-choice), Dean has grown quite fond of Cas. And he’s surprisingly okay with living the rest of his life in the forest with Castiel. No more hunting. No more worrying about living through the next hunt in order to be around for Sammy. No more having to think tactically to survive day to day. His life has been reduced to more simplistic means: eat, sleep, bathe, repeat. And Cas takes care of most of the things on that list. Dean doesn’t have to concern himself with much these days. So much so that he has started to become complacent. Life seems almost too good right now. It all changes when his next heat comes around.

The warning sign Dean gets about the return of his heat is yet another bizarre dream that’s similar to the one from his last heat:

Dean’s spread eagled on a fluffy, pristinely white bed. A soft padding encompasses his wrists and ankles, all of which are attached to the bedposts. He’s completely naked again, his cock left out on display for whomever walks in through the door. 

The distant door squeaks as it’s pushed open. Cas appears out of the shadows of the doorway and crawls over until he’s looming over top of Dean. He gently strokes Dean’s face with one leg, from the corner of his eyebrow down to the tip of his chin, before caressing the rest of his body. He starts with the arms. It’s almost like a massage, but the bristly hairs leave his skin tingling from the touch.

_Mmmmmmm._

A fizzle of pleasure strikes Dean when the legs pass over his nipples.

_Gggaaahhhhnng!_

They graze his torso, tracing circles on top of Dean’s protruded belly. They head further south, prodding curiously over his hipbones. They surpass his crotch and go straight to his legs.

Dean’s breath hitches when the appendages reach his feet. They stroke over the pads and Dean can’t help but release a giggle.

_Hhheehhee._

Did Dean just see a smirk on Cas’s face? It sure seems like it, the smug bastard. He strokes over the bottoms of his feet again and Dean burst out in laughter.

 _HAHAHAA!_ _CAS! THAT TICKELS! HAHAHA!_

As the stroking continues, Dean starts pulling against his bonds. His body thrashes around in reaction to the overwhelming sensation. His hips jerk off the mattress, pounding into empty air. It’s not long before he’s sobbing with laughter.

 _HAHAHAHA!_ _P-PLEEEASE S-STAHHP!_

Cas stops.

Dean breathes in and out, in and out, heavily. Violent shivers wrack through is body while he calms down.

_Hunnghh. Hunnghg. Hungghh._

Eventually Cas gives him enough of a break that his breathing slows down. Then Cas’s leg starts circling his exposed hole that’s been leaking slick for quite some time. Like last time, the appendage jams itself inside his asshole. And Dean wakes up.

Unlike last time, Cas doesn’t move. He just stays there, stagnant.

_Why the hell aren’t you moving??!!_

_Uuuhhhh…_

_What?! What is it?_

_When I reach my leg up your… anal… passageway…_

_…Yeah… … … … …Please continue on…_

_…I can feel a strange lump in your uterus._

_What the hell does that mean?!_

_I believe it means that you’re pregnant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, prepare yourself next chapter for a graphic birthing scene-ish (not the actual birth, but close enough. You’ll see). And hopefully this time it will take me less than two months to post the next chapter. Any kudos and comments will definitely encourage me to keep writing. I appreciate every single one of them!


	7. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? No! It's an egg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives birth to an egg. And then it's shoved back up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the overwhelming number of subscribers and kudos! In celebration of reaching over 100 subscribers and 200 kudos (woohoo!) I tried to get this chapter out quickly! And I was successful in my goal (of less than two weeks), plus it’s the longest chapter yet! YAY!
> 
> Another thing happened to me since the last chapter update, not spider related, but supernatural related. I legit think my office at work is haunted. There’s no other explanation. Here goes my lengthy one (none of this is related to the actual story I’m writing, so skip ahead if you wish to not read about my personal life):
> 
> I’ve never had so many technology issues in my life! Like, a few months ago I had to get a new phone because my old one just stopped detecting phone service and wi-fi, even after a factory reset. The printer at work is super spazzy. Like just the other day, I printed 10 copies of a document, but it printed the last three pages blank. When I came back to work the following morning, I found those last three pages had printed overnight. All of a sudden yesterday when I went to log onto my computer after it had been on sleep mode, the monitor showed my screen saver, blank. No log-in. No clock or “Like what you see?” question (I’ve got Windows 10 at work). I legit couldn’t log onto my computer. So I undocked my laptop from the docking station and re-docked it. And then the two monitors were flip flopped and the resolution of the main monitor was HUGE while the other appeared normal (I have two computer monitors). I tried to fix it in the display settings, but it was already on “Extended Display” mode. The only way to fix the issue was to let the computer go on sleep mode for like 10 or 15 minutes without disruption. It was back to normal after that. My coworker’s laptop has also had issues. After IT encrypted her laptop, it wouldn’t stop asking her to put in some sort of passkey (which was known, but was a pain in the ass to type in every single time). They had to replace the motherboard to stop the issue. And then her laptop stopped holding a charge. Even the Dell technicians couldn’t resolve the issue. She might be getting a new laptop. Plus, there’ve been many other issues. I think it spread to my new phone. I received the same exact email notification for the same exact meeting invite at least a dozen times over the span of three days, all outside of work hours. I tried turning it off and on again, however during the following evening, I got six more of the same notifications (I did Google it, and it’s a typical glitch in the app. But why did it start now?!). It’s scaring me! I have no explanation other than something’s possessing the technology in my office at work.
> 
> Anyways, enough about my personal life and back to the story! Just a fair word of caution before you decide to read on: this chapter contains a graphic egg birthing scene (just the egg, no spider babies yet!). I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**_…_** _you’re pregnant._ Cas repeats out of bewilderment. The silence lingers while the statement sinks in both of their minds.

“Holy shit!” Dean can’t help but exclaim out loud.

_Ummmm, Dean?_

_Yeah!?_

_I’m gonna, uh, have to remove the egg sac from your uterus… for inspection, to make sure everything’s healthy._

_Okay, I guess…_

At his confirmation, the previously motionless leg starts moving, setting a brutal pace.

Cas must want to hurry things along, so his thicker appendage thrusts into Dean’s asshole almost too quickly. The promptness of the intrusion is borderline painful; his dick hardens anyway. A low quantity of slick leaks from his asshole.

The hairs on the appendage feel sandpapery at its mildest and like tiny knives at worst. It doesn’t take long before the barbs puff up, pin-needles poking into the inner walls of his asshole.

Silence blankets their web in the forest. The only sounds are Dean’s loud breaths of air as he recovers from one of the quickest fucks of his life.

All too soon, Cas removes his appendage from Dean’s ass. The hairs haven’t fully softened yet, so they scrape along the insides of his anal cavity. Dean bites down on his lower lip, holding back a stream of curses. For the brief moment of emptiness, there are pulsing lines of pain up his butt. Tears well up in his eyes, and he's barely able to prevent them from spilling over. He wouldn’t be surprised if blood dripped out along with the slick. But there’s no way for Dean to know for sure. Cas doesn’t mention anything about it.

Then Cas inserts a leg into his hole, wiggling it around, loosening him up. He inserts another, and another, stretching the hole like a rubber band.  The scrapes along the inside of his butt sting in pain with the stretch.

_You ready, Dean?_

_For what?_

_The egg…_

_Oh, right. Yeah. Now’s as good as ever._

So Cas removes two of the three legs from Dean’s ass, and pushes the remaining one farther up to dislodge the sack. As the leg slithers its decent, the egg stops upon its release.

_Okay, Dean. You’re gonna have to push._

_Wait, what?!_

_Push!_

“Ggrruuuh,” Dean grunts as he tightens his abdominal muscles to attempt his first push at the obtrusion. The egg barely moves. He’s gonna have to try harder.

Dean takes in a deep lungful of air, holds his breath, and squeezes his stomach to push hard. The sensation is odd as the egg slowly descends, millimeter by creeping millimeter. It stretches his anal passageway wide. The tears in his ass sting as the egg plummets downwards. Dean goes red in the face with his effort and his jaw aches from clenching for so long. He can’t hold his breath for any longer, and he gasps for air.

“Hhuuhh! Huhh! Hhhhunnh!”

 _You’re doing so well!_ Castiel praises while tracing soothing circles against Dean’s abdomen.

At this point, the egg has only descended an inch or so and still has a long way to go, thus Dean must continue on.

He’s gonna make this next push really count. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in… and… PUSH!

“GGGgggAAAaaahhHH!!!”

This time Dean is able to hold out a little longer, the egg being forced down his ass a little lower -- a tremor of a shiver is forced out of his body as the egg glides over his prostate -- but it’s still not out yet. Another deep breath in. And another deep breath out. Deep breath in and again… PUSH!

“HUuunggGAaaAAaaHHhh!!”

Another hefty push and the egg hasn’t quite made it out. The tip is resting right at the opening, leaving Dean’s hole slightly agape in preparation of the egg’s departure.

Cas wraps himself around Dean, providing a blanket of comfort before the final push.

_Just one last final push, Dean, and the egg will be out. Take a moment to rest..._

Castiel’s limbs squeeze gently around Dean’s chest in short bursts, giving him a sensation to focus on that’s not his sore aching muscles. It’s calming, feeling the squeeze… squeeze… squeeze… squeeze… all evenly spaced and of the same force. His breathing calms down for once. He’s so relaxed, on the verge of falling asleep.

He becomes lost in the comforting sensation, which means all too soon, it’s time.

_Okay. Time to take your final push._

Time to buck up, Winchester. Dean inhales a large breath through is nose, and a whining noise escapes his lips as the egg catches on his rim while he exhales. He can feel every millimeter of the egg, expanding his hole to its maximum width before his hole shrinks to fit to the shape of the egg and then… it pops out. Castiel is at the ready, legs braced to catch the egg as Dean poops it out.

A wave of exhaustion slams into Dean immediately after the egg is freed. His muscles ache; they feel weighed down by boulders. His stomach is sore. And his eyelids are heavy; it takes so much effort to hold them open. As the forest goes fuzzy, Castiel speaks.

_Rest now while I tend to our egg. You’ll need it before we have to reinsert it into your uterus._

That last statement jumps out at him, but Dean doesn’t have the mental capacity to think long on it before he passes out from utter exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean blinks and opens his eyes. His limbs are putty; he still hasn’t fully recovered after birthing the egg. Now, what was it that Cas said before he passed out? Oh yeah…

_“…we have to reinsert it into your uterus.”_

Oh God.

_Hello, Dean._

_Heya, Cas._

_I hope you had a restful sleep._

_Yeah…_

_I know you’re worried for what’s about to come. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll help you through it._

_Okay. I trust you. But I still don’t like the idea of… of…_

_Shhhhh. You just woke up. We can proceed slowly._

_Okay…_

Cas looms behind Dean, wrapping his limbs around him in a comforting embrace. All eight legs provide a gentle pressure against his webbing-encased body, and knead into his flesh to provide a relaxing massage. A tension that Dean didn’t realize he was holding melts away. “Mmmhhh,” Dean moans in pleasure. His body slumps as his muscles unclench and the tension fades away.

Not much later, one of Cas’s legs finds its way to Dean’s ass crack. It strokes up and down. It circles his hole with the slightest pressure before dipping in. The penetration is shallow. The leg thrusts in long, slow, gentle strokes. Dean’s a blissful, moaning mess as slick pours from his hole. Blood flows straight to his dick, the webbing preventing it from reaching full hardness. Maybe he’ll be able to come before the session’s over.

The furry hair almost tickles as the limb slides in and out. The pace of thrusts increases infinitesimally as Cas takes his time. Dean’s cock only gets harder as his hips frantically thrust forward looking to find the tiniest bit of friction. This go around, it feels like eons before the thick limb is inserted and the barbs come out, tiny needles pinching his skin. And that finally sets Dean over the edge, white hot come being captured in the webbing surrounding his dick.

After the thick appendage is released (this time the hairs soften enough before the removal), several legs take the time to stretch his hole in preparation for the insertion of… of… Dean wishes not to think about it.

The…. _thing_ nudging his asshole is much larger than it was when it came out. The thing he pooped out was golf ball sized. Now it’s the size of a baseball. How’s it gonna fit up there?!

As Cas shoves it up, Dean must quench the urge to push it out. He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself, force himself to relax as the thing is forced upwards. It’s so huge! It stretches his asshole wide, wider than he ever thought it could go. He can feel every inch of the ball as it’s pushed up. It goes up and up and up, and all Dean can do is concentrate on keeping himself relaxed through the process. He whimpers as the clump hits against his prostate; it doesn’t turn him on at all.

Time seems to drag on; he just wants this to be over as soon as possible. It feels like hours before Cas finally says something.

_Okay, Dean. It’s done. Now we just gotta plug you up…_

Finally, it’s over! And the thick appendage is back. Though now it seems so small in comparison to what was just forced up his ass. The appendage shoots up a thick, viscous fluid that instantly gels, almost like Jell-O. It keeps the ball from escaping. Or pushing downward on Dean’s nerves causing his reflexes to push the thing out.

_We’re finished. You can relax now._

Dean still hasn’t quite processed everything that has just happened. He’s too tired to carry on a conversation about it even though he really should. All he wants to do is fall asleep and forget. So he closes his eyes and the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment if you did :)


	8. And the Effects of Pregnancy Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is accepting of his pregnancy, but can he handle the physical effects?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to upload this chapter. Life and work have taken over! 
> 
> Be forewarned: new tags have been added. I’d suggest reading over the tag list again to make sure nothing will squick you out. This chapter forced me to research some strange things. YouTube link of my inspiration is in the end notes.
> 
> And unfortunately, we are close to the end. I have one more chapter planned after this one and then an epilogue. Spider babies will be coming soon! Just not this chapter. Enjoy!

After several nights of much needed rest and relaxation, Dean finally has the mental capacity and opportunity to fully take in the recent events.

The thought of having kids rarely crossed Dean’s mind. Living the hunter life style, there was never time to undertake that sort of burden. His father did alright raising Sam and him as a single parent in the hunter lifestyle. Though he sometimes wishes he could’ve had a normal childhood instead of being exposed to the supernatural at a young age. Because of that, Dean is stringent on making the decision that if he ever has children, he will retire from hunting so his kid can have the chance to live a normal life.

Being with Cas, Dean doesn’t have to be a hunter. He can retire from that lifestyle and live in the care of the creature who has become his mate. He’s gotta remember that he’s not pregnant with a human child; they’re spiders. He’ll still love and nurture them in any way that he can. And he doesn’t have to worry about exposing them to the hunter lifestyle. They can at least live whatever life is normal for a spider.

The point at which Dean is finally accepting of the situation, his body begins experiencing physical symptoms. This morning, he awoke with an aching cramp in his stomach. It’s like a demon punched him straight in the gut. Cas is slightly concerned, but he doesn’t think there is anything wrong with the pregnancy. He made sure the egg was perfectly intact before re-inserting up Dean’s ass. The babies should be fiiiine.

The cramps are ignored, until they happen more frequently. At first they occurred once a day and only lasted a couple of minutes (though those few minutes seemed like _hours_ ). But now they are lasting longer, occurring several times a day, and the pain has increased in intensity. It feels as though boulders are crushing his mid-section, grinding his insides into tiny flakes of dust.

_Cas, I can’t live like this anymore!_

  _Okay. Let’s do a diagnostic analysis to determine the root cause of your pain. Has your diet changed?_

_No. You’re the one that feeds me. It hasn’t changed since I’ve lived in the web._

_Have you been bathing and cleaning yourself regularly?_

_Yes. You clean me several times a week._

_Have you been drinking plenty of fluids?_

_Yes. You’ve been giving me plenty of water to stay hydrated. Why are you asking me all these questions when you already know the answer yourself?!_

_Sssshhhh! It helps to share my thoughts with another being to confirm my theories. May we continue?_

_Uunnngh. *eye roll* Yeah…. What’s your next question?_

_Hmmm…. Have you been urinating on a regular basis?_

_Yes. Several times a day._

_How long has it been since you’ve had a bowel movement?_

_Y’know… it’s been a week or so. I haven’t taken a shit since you plugged up my ass with that, that weird goop._

_I assume you haven’t excreted slick since then either, or have you?_

_Nope. No slick leakage since then._

_Okay. Now we know the problem. You’re constipated. Give me a few minutes. I think best while meandering through the forest. Try to think of a solution to the problem while I’m gone._

_Sure, though I dunno how useful I’ll be…_

And Cas is gone before Dean can finish his thought.

Think, think, think. All Dean needs to do right now is think. Think up a solution to his problem. Thiiiinnnnkkk.

CON-CEN-TRATE. Oh! But what’s that? A flicker of a branch on that nearby tree? It’s probably nothing, just some squirrel or some shit like that. Okay. Enough of that distraction. Back to thinking. THIIIIINK!

He could…. He could…. Hey! What’s that leaf rustling? Oh. It’s just the wind rucking up some old leaves. And now he’s lost track of his thoughts yet AGAIN! Ohhhh, he’s so useless. Maybe Cas will come up with some brilliant idea. Dean just can’t keep his thoughts straight; too much havoc has arisen in such a short period of time that his brain can’t keep up. He can’t concentrate long enough to think of a plausible solution.

Before he realizes the passage of time, Cas is back from his little trek in the forest.

_Did you discover any solutions? Cuz I did, but you’re not gonna like it._

_My brain’s useless. It came up with absolutely nothin’. What’s your brilliant idea?_

_I can inject you with my venom near the rectal area. It will decompose the fecal matter without disturbing the egg or the plug. Then I can forcibly extract the fluid._

_How would you extract the fluid?_

_The same way I eat. I’d suck up the fluid, then regurgitate it after it’s been removed from your body. It may be uncomfortable for you…_

As if on cue, another cramp wracks Dean’s body. It’s like someone’s pulling and stretching his gut, trying to make salt water taffy out of his intestines. He shudders in agony.

_Mmmmhmmm. I hear you. But… I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! JUST DO IT! I CAN’T STAND THIS ANYMORE! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!_

_You mean, right now?_

_YES. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!!!_

Dean hears the rip of the webbing before a prick stings his behind.

“Aaaahhhh!”

The suddenness of the sting is overwhelming. It briefly distracts him from the pain in his stomach. But now there’s a fang in his ass. It stays in for several seconds as the venom seeps into the muscles near his rectum. Dean is focuses on breathing in and out, overcoming the pain.

Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… And breath out.

_You’re doing great, Dean._

_Yeah, yeah. And I’m just peachy. How much longer till it can come out?_

_We’ve gotta wait just a little bit longer for the numbing agent to take effect._

_N-numbing agent?_

_Yes. There’s an enzyme in my venom that’ll dampen the nerves near the injection site. You won’t feel much when I extract your fecal matter and slick using my fang._

_Boy, that’s comforting._

_I believe the numbing agent should’ve taken effect by now. I’m gonna start the extraction process._

There’s a constant, slight pressure as Cas presses his fang against Dean’s ass crack and it forces it’s way incrementally, millimeter by millimeter.  Fluid rushes into his anal cavity – the fluid that’ll decompose the fecal matter that has congealed with the slick. The liquid settles and the rotation of the world seems to stop momentarily. Dean has time to take a couple of breaths and almost relax. Until the fluid drains from his rectum.

The sensation is like no other as Cas takes gulp after gulp, swallowing table spoon after table spoon of the nasty mixture. Dean wishes the process could be faster. It’s as frustrating as waiting for a clogged pipe to drain. Once it’s all out, there’s a _pitter-patter_ as drips splash on the leaves covering the forest floor. Dean doesn’t get much of a break before there’s pressure on his ass again. And the process repeats itself.

Rush of fluid. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Splash. Pressure. Rush of fluid. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Splash. Pressure.

It goes on and on, cycling endlessly. Dean is too dazed to realize the moment when a pressure doesn’t reappear. It’s not till Cas rubs soothing circles and makes a _click, click, click_ sound of pleasure that Dean fully understands the process is finally over.

  _You did amazingly well. You never fail to impress me._

_Well, I mean, I didn’t have to do much. I just hung here while you took care of the leg work. And I’m exhausted. We don’t have to do anything else now, right?_

_Yes, that’s correct. Just relax and sleep, and I’ll just… wait here._

With that, Cas continues his soothing circles and _clicks._ Dean’s mind drifts off until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTube video: www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKL35ZMI_K8   
> I must warn that if you have a phobia of spiders, the video may give you nightmares. And the little drawings of the spiders are so adorable!


	9. The Babies Have Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas become parents. Will their children stick with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments. I love and cherish every single one. Also, happy holidays! For all of those who are Jewish, like me, I hope you had a marvelous Hannukkah. My gift to everyone this holiday season: spider babies. I kinda got carried away and developed a summary for this chapter during a lunch break. And then I got over excited and wrote this entire thing in two nights. Enjoy!

Every so often, roughly every other day, Cas must go through the process of cleaning out Dean’s ass. It’s not pleasant. However, it beats having to endure those frequent gut wrenching cramps, which by the way, have vanished completely.

There’s gonna be a permanent scar on his ass, though. After Cas finishes removing the gunk from his butt, he rinses the residual hole with water. It always stings, nearly as bad as pouring hydrogen peroxide over an open wound. And Cas always ensures the dirty webbing is replaced afterwards in order to reduce the risk of infection. The small incision is nothing in comparison to the gaping wounds he’s received on hunts in the past. Living with the small hole in his ass is something he’ll have no problem enduring for the next several months.

Going through all the pain and suffering had better be worth it. Every day, Dean gets more and more anxious. He’s waiting for the day when he’ll be able to pass a bowel movement on his own, no longer needing Cas’s assistance with the basic bodily function. He’s also excited yet nervous about entering fatherhood.

Being an omega, it’s his instinctual desire to love and nurture another being. Just look at Sammy. Dean was forced to become a mother when their real mother died. He took care of his younger brother when their father neglected his children in order to hunt and save people. And Sam turned out to be a fine young gentleman through Dean’s expert tutelage. He succeeded with Sam. Now he has the opportunity to raise some baby spiders to be… mighty-fine adult spiders? Well, whatever a great spider should grow up to be.

Dean is a bundle of nervous energy, waiting as the days pass by, until the day the eggs hatch.

His mid-day slumber is interrupted by a strange sensation. Tiny, feather-light points of pressure scurry along the inner lining of his anus.

_Cas?!_

Dean attempts to call his mate, who is out wandering the forest, no doubt taking care of his own need to quell his hunger.

_Hello, Dean. What’s wrong?_

_There’s something…. moving inside my ass._

_The egg! It must’ve hatched!_

_Hatched?! Already? Shouldn’t it take_ months _?_

_No. It typically only takes a few weeks for the egg of a spider to hatch._

_Huh. Well, then you’d better get your arachnid ass back here soon! I swear, the little suckers are squirming around more and more every second._

_Don’t worry. I’m not far away. I’m about… 45 web lengths from your location._

_Okay???_

_Just -- I’ll be there soon._

It’s not five minutes later and Cas is by Dean’s side. He tears at the webbing and a cool breeze glides across Dean’s exposed bubble but.

_Oh! Looks like the first few spiderlings have concluded their journey out from the egg sac._

_That means…. That means…_

_Yes, Dean. We’re parents now._

Oh, all the feelings hit Dean hard, all at once. He can’t stop the single tear that trickles down his cheek. He can’t believe he’s a father now.

Cas is so engrossed in confirming Dean’s physical wellbeing that he overlooks his mate’s emotional turmoil. He examines Dean’s body, poking at his midsection, pressing legs against his bottom, pulling his cheeks apart to inspect his hole. He doesn’t reveal an in-depth prognosis, but proceeds on with his typical stiff demeanor.

_It’ll take some time, I’m afraid, before all the spiderlings are able to complete their voyage. Each one must eat their way through the egg sac._

Dean hides his emotions and absorbs himself in the conversation as a distraction.

_That’s kinda gross. They eat through their own egg?_

_Yes. Ingesting the egg sac and the serum that blocks your anal pathway gives them enough sustenance for the first couple of weeks after birth._

_I guess that means the little guys eat their way through the plug as well._

_Yes, they do._

_That’s quite a lot of food for one small creature… Well, like father, like son, or daughter, I guess. Cuz I sure can pack away a heavy cheeseburger and some fries… I could kill for a juicy cheeseburger right now…_

_*Awkward Silence*_

_Shouldn’t be too much longer…_

And a peaceful silence falls over the forest. Cas stares and watches as each child drops from his mate’s hole. Dean withstands the uncomfortable crawling happening inside his ass. Time ticks away…

All of a sudden, Dean spots something glittering in the far-off distance. It’s not snow cuz it’s too thin and long. The spec, whatever it is, floats across the sky with the wind. He stares until it’s out of sight, and all he can think about is how odd it is.

Not much later, he spots another one, just drifting away. And then there’s another. And another. This is turning out to be something strange.

_Hey Cas?_

_Yes, Dean._

_What are those floating string spec things in the distance?_

_Oh. Those are our children._

_What?!_

_After a spiderling hatches, it climbs to the tree tops, shoots off a string of webbing, and lets the wind carry them away._

_Couldn’t they get eaten by birds or something?!_

_Yes, but that’s the circle of life. Not all spiderlings live to reach adulthood. That’s why each egg births so many._

_Well, I’m still not happy about it. They should all just stay here with us. No need to risk their lives._

_And then we raise all two hundred spiderlings?_

_Yeah. They’re all so small, it shouldn’t be difficult to handle. And it would only be temporary, right? Till they can wander off and make their own web?_

_Web building takes more effort than you’d think. And a spider doesn’t move locations often. Once we’ve settled on one, we typically don’t move for months, even years. So if all of our children stayed with us, it wouldn’t be temporary. We’d eventually be sharing our forest location with two hundred other full-sized spiders. And the space required for all two hundred webs is daunting._

_Hmmph. I see your point. It’s still disappointing. I had thought we’d get to raise our children. Together._

_Some of them may decide to stay with us. We’ll just have to wait and see. By the way, our children have ceased exiting your anus. The last one dropped out several minutes ago. It’s time to clean you up._

There’s prodding on Dean’s hole. The now porous remnants from the butt plug are forced upwards. Cas pushes in slowly, driving it up inch by inch, extra cautious so as not to injure his mate. Once the plug is well past that ring of muscle, Cas extracts his leg. Dean’s hole is left feeling empty. It’s so weird to have a vacant ass after it’s been occupied for several weeks. With the absence of the plug, is hole clenches around nothing.

Luckily Cas fills the emptiness quickly. His hole is well prepared after being plugged for several days, so it’s straight to the large limb. The fang enters smoothly at a snail’s pace. Dean’s hole stretches so nicely to allow the intrusion. After the fang is approximately three inches deep, a cool fluid blasts in. It fills Dean’s belly to the point where his stomach protrudes the slightest bit. He actually looks like a pregnant omega now.

As the fang sits, Dean enjoys the view. His children float with the wind, the numbers increasing every minute. They’re like miniature hot air balloons; they don’t travel in a straight path. It’s almost whimsical watching his children float away and vanish, never to see him again. The sight is breathtaking while the meaning is heartbreaking. So many spiderlings have blown away already. Will any of them stay behind?

_Dean, stop worrying. I’d comfort you if I wasn’t already preoccupied. You’ll be relieved to know that at least one or two spiders have remained with their parents in every spider birth that I’m aware of._

_Really? We’ll get to raise our babies?_

_Yes. Now quit fretting. It stresses me to know that you are unhappy._

_Okay. I’ll try my best. And it’s too bad you can’t see this right now. It’s amazing to watch our children drift across the sky._

_Not to worry, I’ve seen it many times before._

_It’s not the same when it’s your own children in the sky. And are we almost done? It’s getting a little uncomfortable. I can feel the beginnings of mild cramps._

_Just a couple more minutes to ensure the egg sac and serum have fully decomposed. Maybe then I’ll be able to join in the sightseeing._

_Awesome._

Dean continues watching the spiderlings balloon the sky. The quantity in view decreases as seconds and minutes pass by. When the time comes, Cas extracts his fang. Liquid streams out from Dean’s ass and dribbles on the ground. As the last drips fall, Cas crawls up behind Dean and wraps himself around his mate like a blanket. They both stare up at the sky as the last few children float by and vanish in the distance.

_Looks like that’s it. Is there any left behind?_

_I’m not sure yet. Let me replace your webbing and I’ll seek them._

With that, Cas removes the soiled webbing and stitches up the remaining parts. Dean watches Cas scurry around nearby in search of their children. He lifts up a leaf to throw on his back. It lands in the dead center. He stops traversing and pauses a couple of times to reach out with one leg and then touch the leaf resting on his back. Once he’s done, he craws back over to Dean, removes the leaf from his back, and holds it within Dean’s sight of vision.

_Here’s our children._

Dean can see two little, pale grey dots moving around on the leaf’s surface. It takes a few seconds for Dean to register what he’s seeing.

_I-I don’t know what to say. Though it’s so corny, I look forward to going through the hassles of raising these spiderlings with you. It must be because I love you so much._

_As do I, Dean. I love you, too._

Cas gently places the leaf next to Dean on the web. He wraps his legs around him and they both fall into a restful sleep, Dean in a warm cocoon and Cas hugging his mate close.

Their new children are scatter themselves across the country at night. Some succumb to the fate of another animal’s meal. Some land atop a forest tree to later build a web of their own. Some continue drifting further out, traveling the length of several states. And two are with their parents, who will oversee them grow and foster into two incredible spider creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, there will be an epilogue in which you’ll get to see the kids all grown up.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s life is perfect. Well, almost perfect. He’s got Cas as a mate, and his two kids are growing up like weeds. Now all he’s missing is Sam. Will he ever see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! And please get to the end before you decide to kill me… That tag you are looking for, it’s not there for a reason. I’m sorry for this, but I hope you’ll forgive me… (I’m an evil, evil writer). The thing is mentioned in the end notes if you’re concerned, cuz it isn’t tagged (but warning for spoilers in the end notes).

_I wanna play I-Spy!_

_We always play that game, Gabe. Can’t we play something else?_

_But it’s my faaavorite, Anna! You gots ta choose last time. Now it’s my turn ta choose. And it’s great cuz both Daddy AND Papa can play._

_Since you chose, I get to go first._

_Hey, no fair!_

_Hell yah, it’s fair!_

_Nuh-uh!_

_Yah-huh!_

_Quit it you two!_ Interrupts Cas before things really get out of hand. Although he’s several strides away, he can hear what his kids are thinking. Rarely does anything they say get past him. _Anna, spiderlings are not to use that kind of language. Come here right this instant!_

Anna guiltily crawls over to where Cas lurks.

_I expect better behavior from you._

_But Papa says it all the time._

_That’s because Papa’s an adult. Once you’re a mature spider, you can say whatever you want. In the meantime, you have to follow the rules of this web. You are to do what Papa and I say. And because of your outburst, Gabe shall have his turn first._

_Ok fine. I’ll go tell him._

_That’s my good girl._

Anna goes back over to tell Gabe the news.

_Alright, Gabe. You get to go first._

_Waahooo! Yes!_

_Hey, don’t rub it in. Just take your turn._

_Okay. Papa, Daddy, Anna? Are ya’ll ready to play I-Spy?_

_Yes._

_Yeah._

_Mm-hmm._

They all crowd around Dean’s spot in the web.

_I Spy… with my four little black eyes… something that is…. blue!_

_It’s the sky, isn’t it._

_No it’s not!_

_Kids, play nice or we don’t get to play at all. Daddy and I can do something else while you two can have fun tidying up the web instead._

_No, Papa. We want both you and Daddy to play. I promise I’ll be on my bestest behavior for the rest of the game if you keep playing._

_I’m gonna have to hold you to that, baby girl. One more step out of line and it’ll be game over. Now, I think it’s Daddy’s turn to guess._

_Hmmmm. Is it… the puddle of water near that tree?_

_No Daddy! That water’s not even blue! It’s gross and icky and brown! Why would you even guess that? You’re silly. Papa, you’re so great at guessing and can do so much better ’n Daddy. It’s your turn now and I bet my next fly snack that you’ll get it right._

_You sure about that kiddo?_

_Yes, I am!_

_And I’ll bet my next fly snack that he’ll get it wrong. Sorry, papa._

_That’s okay, sweet heart. Now that all bets are up, it’s time to reveal my guess… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Is it…._

_Just say it, Dean. You’re making me anxious. You know what happens when I get anxious._

_Oh, we don’t want an anxious Daddy on our hands, do we kids?_

_No!_

_No!_

_I’d better guess quickly, then. Is it… the blue dragonfly that’s been caught in your web?_

_Yeah, Papa! I knew you’d guess it right! In your face, Anna! Now you owe me a fly snack!_

_Stop being mean, Gabe! You’re gonna make me get in trouble again!_

_Children, that’s enough. I hate to do this to you, Dean. But I need to go gather more food. Anna and Gabe, please be on your best behavior for your Papa when I’m gone. You both know the consequences if you misbehave._

_Yes, Daddy._ They both say in unison.

_I’ll miss all of you while I’m gone. See you all shortly._

With that, Cas gives Dean a good-bye squeeze and travels away, which leaves Dean alone with the kids.

The three of them have fun playing several more rounds of I-Spy. Of course Dean ends up winning most rounds. He just can’t help it.

You know, Dean didn’t have such a profound bond with his kids at first. In order to form a telepathic connection with his children, he had to endure a disgusting process.

With Cas, sex was sufficient enough for the bodily fluid transfer, which is required in order to develop a telepathic bond. But Dean ain’t comfortable doin’ the dirty with his kids. That’s just wrong on so many levels. The alternative is to ingest the fluids. Thus for two weeks, he allowed his kids to feed off of his blood for sustenance. His energy was drained more than usual during those two weeks, even after sleeping so much extra. And poor Cas had to keep the kids entertained while Dean slumbered. They were both worn for wear by the end of those two weeks.

During that same time period, Cas would somehow painlessly extract venom from Gabe and Anna to hand feed to Dean. God, did it taste awful. Like dirty toilet water, or sweat wrung from a soaked-through t-shirt. The texture was all mucus-y, too, which made it difficult not to gag while swallowing. There were way too many times in which he almost vomited.

In the end, it was worth it. He can actually understand his kids now, instead of needing Cas to translate for him. The bond between Dean and his kids isn’t nearly as strong as the one he has with Cas, but hey. He’ll take what he can get.

Welp, Dean’s getting tired, which means it’s time for a nap.

_Alright, kids. It’s time for your old papa to get some shut eye._

_Awww! Can’t you stay up a little longer?_ Asks Gabe.

_I wish I could, kiddo. But I need some beauty rest in order to stay handsome for your daddy. We can play some more when I wake up._

_This sucks dick!_

_Hey! You don’t use that kind of language, Gabe!_

_But you use it all the time! How come you’re allowed?_

_Cuz I’m a grown up. Now, I don’t want to ever hear you say that again._

_Yes, sir._

Dean gives a quick kiss to both Anna’s and Gabe’s head before they wander off.

_Don’t have too much fun without me!_

Oh, he loves them so much, more than they’ll ever know. As they crawl further away, his telepathic hearing fades. Though he swears he hears Anna mutter _I’m gonna tell Daddy that you said a curse word when he gets back._ He’d scorn them both, but they’re too far away to hear it. Oh well. It’ll be a problem once he arises.

Dean closes his eyes and relaxes into his web bindings in preparation for his mid-day nap. Before he knows it, he’s asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a hand touching Dean’s shoulder, shaking furiously.

…A hand….

…On his shoulder….

_What the hell!?!_

“Dean! Dean, wake up!”

_Is that… is that Sammy?!_

More shaking of Dean’s shoulder. He cracks his eyes open.

The first thing he sees is red. A pool of red in the middle of the dirt brown forest ground.

Dean looks to his brother, trying to process what’s clearly displayed in front of him: his brother panting, out of breath, knife in hand dripping profusely with blood. And a black carcass off to the side, split open, guts spewed everywhere.

“What did you do, Sammy?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to rescue you! I haven’t seen you in _months!_ I can’t believe I finally found you! And seeing you with this huge ass spider creature looming over your trapped body -- in a web for Pete’s sake. I did what I had to do. Slay the beast to rescue the princess in distress.”

“But what if the princess was never _in_ distress?”

“What -- what are you saying, Dean?”

Dean is seething. His fury bleeds into his voice, “I never wanted – never _needed_ to be saved! Cas, that creature in the corner over there, he is, or was, my – my MATE.” Tears well in Dean’s eyes as the news finally hits him. His rage turns into grief. Saying those words aloud makes it all the more real. Castiel is dead.

Though he doesn’t know where his kids are. He sniffles a bit (hey, it’s a manly sniffle) before continuing on. “And we, uh, we had kids. By the way, you’re an uncle now. Anna! Gabe! Where are you guys!?” he calls out in the hope that they’ll hear.

Sam’s got that guilty, kicked puppy look on his face. This can’t be good.

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry. I had no idea! I saw them on the trail before I arrived here. You know how we hunters are. Kill first, ask questions later. So, I sneak attacked them before they could harm me or anyone else. I had thought they were the source of the original killings that occurred several months ago.”

“They’re… gone? All of them, just… gone.”

“Yeah… but I’m still here.”

Dean’s mind goes blank. He can barely think, struggling process this information. What’s happened? Yeah, he’s glad Sammy’s here. But what’s the good in that without his mate? Oh god. Oh god. Breath in, breath out. Breath in… breath out. His heart is hammering, pounding in his ears. Sammy’s saying something to him, but the words don’t have meaning. His normal breathing exercises aren’t calming him down, not one bit. He’s hyperventilating and can’t stop it. The world is caving in, his body collapsing inward, being swallowed by a black hole. It feels like death is approaching. If only Cas was still alive to comfort him. Cas’ calming presence always seems to tranquilize his panic. Or it did. When he was alive.

_Dean._

What was that?

_Dean. Dean! Wake up, Dean!_

Is that Cas? It can’t be. He’s dead, right?

_Dean, I’m not dead. Wake up! You’re having a nightmare._

This time when Dean arouses, his real, non-imaginary eyes open. His mate’s alive, and so are Gabe and Anna. His kids aren’t aware of his recent distress and they’re just hangin’ out within eyesight.

Thank heavens it was all just a dream. He breathes a deep sigh of relief.

_What was that all about, Dean? I’ve never felt you so panicked before, I’m curious._

_Well, I had a dream that Sam came back to rescue me. And in typical hunter fashion, he – he – killed you and Gabe and Anna. Not knowing you guys are my family. And it was all so vivid…_

_Oh, Dean! No wonder you were panicking. And, hey, we haven’t talked about your brother in quite some time. Do you miss him?_

_Hell yeah, I do. More than you’d think. What I wouldn’t give to see him again… Hey, now that we’re on the subject, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now. Could I try to contact Sammy? I would have to go it alone without you. Cuz there’s no internet or phone here, and it’s not like I can send a letter by snail mail either. So, I’d have to travel away to see him._

_Hmmmm… It’s a lot to ask. We’ve never been away from each other that long before. And I’d be concerned about your safety the entire time. But I know how your brother means so much to you. So I’ll come to an agreement, if you’ll allow it._

_Of course. I’m all ears._

_We’ll still be able to communicate telepathically while you’re gone. I’d want to hear an update at minimum twice a day, more if possible. We’ll have to create a logistical plan. How will you travel? Your muscles have atrophied so much that I doubt you could walk on two feet right now. What about clothes? You haven’t worn any since being in the web, and the clothes from your first day of arrival are long gone. And wouldn’t you need money?_

_Hey, we’ll figure it all out with time. I willingly accept your terms and conditions, anything to see Sam again. I’m just so excited right now! The chance to see my brother again… partake in a celebratory cuddle with me, please?_

_As you wish, Dean._

Cas encases Dean with his warm body.

Dean is elated. He’ll continue to love and cherish his mate and two children up through and past his search for Sam. Oh, how great it’ll be to see Sam again!

The day Dean stumbled upon the web changed his life forever. But at this moment in time, he couldn’t dream of a happier life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it! I hope you don’t kill me for temporarily killing Cas, Gabe, and Anna. 
> 
> I’ve gotta step away from this verse for a while… Got some other projects to work on. I need to finish a comic (it’s 2/3 of the way done) before Nashcon in April, I have several other fic ideas that I’d like to work on, and I’ll be moving apartments soon IRL. Fic updates may be even more infrequent than usual in the next couple of months. 
> 
> Next fic in line is a smutty epilogue for Can I Have a Slice of Pie… Please? That is, unless my muse decides it needs to finish polishing the nasty one shot I’ve been working on (it involves a punishment machine with an auto spanker attachment). But maybe one day I’ll return to this verse and we’ll get to see Dean reunite with Sam.
> 
> And many thanks to everyone who has left kudos and/or comments! Every kudos and comment I get adds a spark of brightness to my day. And it gave me the courage and passion to finish this fic. So thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve enjoyed reading this, please let me know by leaving a comment and/or kudos. I am fairly new to fic writing, so any and all kudos and comments are truly appreciated! I am also on Tumblr @tapnbluesnlindyhopdancer. 
> 
> Just an FYI: I am still trying to figure out my work-life balance (I started a new job just a few months ago), so updates to this fic will be sporadic, but I promise not to abandon it! And this fic is un-betaed as of now.


End file.
